


Broken Pieces of Yours

by thebutterflycatcher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After X-Factor, Confused Louis, Harry Angst, I wrote this awhile ago, Jay knows whats up, M/M, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebutterflycatcher/pseuds/thebutterflycatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strangest thing about life is how one person can save so many others, but be broken themselves.</p><p>Broken pieces don't glue back together by themselves. It's sad, but it's the truth. Sometimes when we have a crack it's not visible on the outside, the crack is on the inside. The problem with that small crack, is eventually the crack begins to get larger until its sucking up certain aspects of the human it lives in. First their happiness, their emotions, and later their reasons to live.</p><p>Often times the people surrounding the broken person don't realize that person needs fixing until its too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces of Yours

Louis had always been an excitable person. He was constantly on the move, bouncing from one thing to another. The only two things that could keep his attention focused for more than an hour was football and singing. Well, until he met Harry. There was something about Harry that kept him tethered, almost like a bubble of energy that surrounded Harry, catching Louis in his orbit.

From the minute they'd met they'd been like that, always together. The other boys had adjusted to their slightly unorthodox ways fairly quickly. Possibly due to the pressure to win X-Factor as a new band, or maybe they just didn't care, neither Harry nor Louis ever asked.

Louis's mom, Jay, met Harry during X-Factor and was pleased to see Lou had made a new friend, especially one that was in his band and keeping him focused. She didn't see much of their interaction behind closed doors until later.

After the X-Factor tour had ended, Jay invited the entire band to stay at her house for a bit. One Direction was still rapidly gaining attention, but the pressure from X-Factor was changing more into pressure from their new management. She thought a break would be good, and so did the other boys.

"Niall, stop poking Zayn," Liam mumbled tiredly from the passenger seat of the black van as he turned to look over his shoulder. They had been writing and recording non-stop since the X-Factor tour and all the boys were exhausted. Niall let out a grunt behind him, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. Zayn was in the seat next to him, slumped against the window with his ear phones in and his face smushed against the glass window in a way that was surely uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to care. Instead his eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly, his breath fogging up the glass with each exhale.

Behind them Liam could barely make out the top of Louis and Harry's heads. Harry appeared to be laying partly across Lou, his head tucked into Lou's neck. Lou had his head at an awkward angle against Harry's curls. Neither of them were moving, their eyes closed and Liam let out a long sigh as he relaxed slightly into the leather seat. He was glad Lou was asleep, because whenever Harry was asleep and Lou wasn't, he was always causing mischief. 

"How much longer?" Niall whined from the back again, bouncing in his seat like an excited toddler.

"Ten minutes, Ni," Liam whispered back, looking back over at Niall again. The blonde was frowning, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he pushed his face against the glass window, making his nose squish inwards slightly like a baby piglet.

When they finally pulled into the neighborhood, Liam looked up anxiously from his phone. He was definitely ready for a home cooked meal. The neighborhood was cute, the freshly mowed green grass lawns and medium sized houses were charming and Liam found himself missing his own childhood home. The minute the car stopped Niall was opening the door and hopping out, breathing in the fresh air and smiling to himself, pleased he could finally move. Liam got out slowly, moving around to the door where Zayn was and nudging him awake.

"Zayn, wake up," Liam said, pushing him slightly. Zayn grumbled something under his breath before opening his eyes and squinting at the bright light shining into the car. He glared at Liam, unimpressed at being woken up. Liam ignored him calling out to Harry and Louis to get up. Harry stirred in the back, nuzzling more into Louis's neck.

"Up, we're here," Liam called again as Louis jerked upright with a start.

"Whaaa?" he questioned sleepily, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand. Harry groaned next to him, irritated his pillow was moving. Louis glanced down at Harry.

"Harry, Haz, Hazza," he called poking him in the side. Harry opened his eyes, yawning as he stared at Louis.

"We here?" he asked his voice croaky from sleep as he blinked his eyes so he could see more clearly.

Louis nodded and jumped out of the car as he heard the sound of the front door opening. His mom stood their, his twin sisters beside her and Lottie and Fizzy leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"Louis!" Lottie and Fizzy squealed in unison as they leapt towards their older brother, hugging him tightly. A wide smile appearing on his face as he hugged his younger siblings. 

"Mum," he said, reaching to hug her after. The others stood back watching the family reunion with a smile on their faces.

"How've you been, boys?" Jay asked ushering them all inside the house. The boys lugged their baggage inside, Harry carrying both Louis's and his own through the open door. Jay started a conversation with the others boys as they began talking about which rooms they would stay in. Louis let out a giggle as he watched Harry struggle with both duffle bags.

"Thanks, sweetcheeks," Lou said laughing as he patted Harry on the cheek, his eyes sparkling. Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Making me carry everything again Lou," Harry teased back dropping both duffles on the ground.  
"Aww, poor Hazza," Louis joked, twirling one of Harry's curls around his finger as Harry ducked under his arm, laughing, the dimple in the side of his cheek popping out. Jay looked up at the two of them, watching their interaction curiously. Harry turned when he felt eyes on him, looking over at Jay.

"Who do you want to share with?" Jay asked as the other boys argued about who was staying with who. Liam claiming Niall snored too much.

Harry opened his mouth to speak before Lou cut in, "Haz can stay with me, I don't care," Lou spoke smiling as he shoved his duffle out of the hallway against the wall before walking into the kitchen. Harry shrugged and smiled at Jay, "I guess I'll just share with Lou then," he said. Jay nodded and turned back to the others.

"Are you hungry?" she questioned, the other boys nodded enthusiastically at the mention of food. "Good, because I think dinner is almost done." 

Louis was excited to be back home with his family after so long apart. He listened enthusiastically to the twins stories about their adventures at school as he talked with his mum. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Harry, who after an awkward few minutes of standing on the side had begun a conversation with Lottie. Lottie who was smiling her special flirty smile at him and twirling her air, Louis eyed them closer. Jay watched him amused at his reaction. When Louis turned back to her she raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Louis looked at her reproachfully, 

"What?" he asked, shuffling over to the stack of plates.

"They're fine, Lou, stop being an overprotective brother," Jay said with a smile. Louis let out an awkward laugh. Yeah, overprotective brother, that was definitely why he was staring, he thought to himself. It was that, he wasn't lying. Louis shook his head, getting rid of the strange thoughts as he sat down at the table next to Liam and Niall.

"Where's Zayn?" Louis asked, scooping some chicken from the platter in the center of the table onto his plate.

"Sleeping," Liam responded looking up from his food.

"Why? We just got here." Louis stated. Niall let out a snort as he got up from the table with his empty dish in his hand.

"He's tired, Lou," Niall said, stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He slept with Niall last night," Liam explained.

"He did what now?" Louis asked dramatically.

"Mind out of the gutter, Tomlinson, I mean that Niall snores, which is why I don't want to SHARE WITH HIM," Liam said, enunciating the words. "I'll just share with Harry."

"You can't share with, Haz, I am," Louis stated back. Liam groaned irritated. "You guys always share, and he doesn't snore." Liam grumbled getting up from the table to trail after Niall into the main room. Louis let out a laugh as he watched Liam stalk away. Dinner was a fairly casual affair, and eventually the entire family and the boys found themselves settling down for movie in the front room. Zayn had gotten up from his nap and taken over the arm chair in the corner, Liam laying with his back against the front of the chair. Niall was sprawled out in front of them on the floor while the twins sat on the couch, leaving room for Fizzy and Lottie. Jay was sitting in the reading chair and Louis had taken over the other armchair on the side, smiling at the familiarity of it all. He could hear Lottie and Fizzy arguing with Harry about how the microwave worked and he smiled. When he heard the familiar ding of the microwave go off, he sat up, abandoning his argument with Niall about the choice of movie as the girls and Harry came back into the room. Lottie and Fizzy clambered onto the couch, setting down a bowl of popcorn next to Liam and Niall. Harry came back into the room looking around at the full couch and the floor. Louis met his eyes and smiled, gesturing for him to bring him the cup of tea in his hand. Harry rolled his eyes handing it to him as the movie started playing.

"C'mere," Lou said scooting slightly over in the chair. Harry laughed, "Were not going to fit," he stated. 

"Who cares?" Louis responded as Harry sat down, half on top of Louis.

"You're so annoying when your sleepy," Harry said, but his tone was soft and adoring as he said it. Louis smile leaning more into Harry and tucking his head into the crook of his neck.

"Your just a good pillow," Louis mumbled as he yawned.

"Mmhmm," Harry hummed under his breath as he relaxed into Louis turning his attention to the television. What neither of them noticed was Jay's curious eyes staring at them as she watched their interaction in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost a year ago, please excuse the errors, not even sure the plot makes much sense - we'll see.


End file.
